


amortentia

by alter__idem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gryffindor Ronan Lynch, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Secret Crush, hufflepuff adam parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter__idem/pseuds/alter__idem
Summary: “Today we are not going to brew a potion” She said smiling. “This one is too dangerous for us to be making, but we will be smelling it and talking about what it smells like to us.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Adam as a Hufflepuff because I thought it was really cute in this context.  
> \------------  
> Also I don't like or support J.K Rowling or her opinion on trans people in any way.

He shouldn’t be wanting anything.  
He should be able to have whatever the hell he wanted.  
He was Ronan Lynch for fucks sake.  
Gryffindor’s quidditch team captain, seventh year designated playboy and he was considered one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts.  
So why had he spent the last two years pining for the beautiful hufflepuff boy named Adam, who probably didn’t even care about his existence.   
And most importantly, why couldn’t he find the courage to approach the boy and ask him out?

The first time he saw Adam was in Herbology class, he was planting what he would later know were his favourite flowers, violets.  
Since that day, every time Ronan had seen Adam Parrish, he was wearing a violet somewhere, it could be a pocket, between his ear and his hair, playing with it with his fingers...

Ronan blindly took one of the coffee biscuits from the dish in the middle of the table and put it in his mouth, closing his eyes as the buttery biscuit started to dissolve on his tongue. He had to remember to thank the house elves, he knew that these biscuits were there for him, no other student in all Hogwarts liked that type of biscuits, and he felt incredibly grateful, since they reminded him of his mother’s homemade ones.  
He sighed and got up from the table where a lot of people were trying to talk to him at the same time and his gaze wandered to the hufflepuff table without permission, finding immediately what it wanted.  
Golden hair that seemed to be dancing with the rays of sun that got through the enormous windows of the Great Hall.  
Soft blue eyes followed the pencil that was caressing the page of the notebook Adam was drawing in, without even noticing he was being watched.  
The hand holding the pencil was incredibly elegant, long, tanned and freckled fingers that held the pencil so delicately.  
Ronan wanted to kiss those fingers, wanted to look Adam in the eye and let him know that he was the one for him, that he had never felt anything remotely similar to what he felt for him for anyone else.  
He wanted to hold him tight and fall in love with him, to leave kisses on his beautiful freckles, to know how his lips tasted like…

And then it happened.  
Adam looked directly at him and didn’t look away like he had done every other time that their eyes had met before.  
And he gave Ronan a small smile.  
The boy’s knees weakened immediately and he forced himself to look calm, while he returned the best smile he could produce being as nervous as he was.  
Then Adam stopped looking and went back to the pages of his notebook, like nothing special or world changing had happened.

Ronan left the Great Hall with his friends still feeling weak and his heart fluttering incredibly fast on his chest.  
He needed to do something, he couldn’t not tell him, because what if they never saw each other again?

Ronan cleared his throat decidedly, he would tell him, he would ask him on a date after the potions class that the gryffindors and hufflepuffs had in less than ten minutes.  
Hell, maybe he would be kissing Adam Parrish after the potions class.  
He smiled and ignored the weird looks his friends were giving him, and sat down on his usual place at the potions classroom.

Adam entered the class exactly a minute before the door closed and rushed to the place where he always sat, right two places behind Ronan.

The professor entered the class and gave them all a knowing smile.

“Today we are not going to brew a potion” She said smiling. “This one is too dangerous for us to be making, but we will be smelling it and talking about what it smells like to us.”

She looked around the class with bright eyes and took a cauldron out of a closet.

“Has anyone any idea of what this potion could be with the little clues I’ve given you?”

Someone behind Ronan must have raised their hand because the professor looked in that direction.

“Amortentia” Adam’s sweet voice offered.

“That’s right Mr.Parrish, it’s amortentia” She cleared her throat. “And now I want all of you to get in line and tell me exactly what it smells like for you.”

Ronan felt his hands get sweaty, there was no fucking way Adam was silly enough to not figure it out, because sure as hell it was gonna smell like him.

He hadn’t wanted for Adam to know about his crush that way, he had wanted to talk to him, calmly, in a safe space for both of them, not in the middle of a fucking classroom surrounded by their classmates.  
Also everyone was going to think that he was ridiculous when Adam, two places before him on the line, didn’t say anything remotely close to whatever people related with him, and he went on and on waxing poetry about fucking flowers.

He tried to calm down when Adam got in front of the cauldron, but he didn’t see the boy hesitate even a second before he smiled shyly and took a deep breath.

“Recently cut grass, leather and...well” he cleared his throat, “coffee biscuits”.

Ronan’s whole world stopped right there and his eyes flew to Adam’s, mouth a little open.  
And then it was his turn.  
His pulse was going crazy in his veins and he tried to remain calm and he got closer to the cauldron and sniffed.  
“Earl Gray tea, ink and violets” Said Ronan, looking directly at Adam, watching his expression shift from incredulity to anticipation, to wonder. 

When he moved away from the cauldron, he sat down next to Adam and looked at him.

“Can we talk after class?”

Adam looked at him with soft eyes and nodded.  
Ronan smiled a little bit and bit his lip.

“Great.”

And he moved to his usual place wearing the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on him, because honestly, coffee biscuits were something so Ronan that there could be no mistake that this was about him.

Ronan exited the class the first, resting his back against the wall right outside the class.  
A lot of his classmates were looking at him with curiosity, since he normally ran to the quidditch pitch to continue with his training.  
But this couldn’t wait, this was too important.

Adam walked out of class and immediately found Ronan with his eyes, so he walked to him, keeping eye contact.

Ronan breathed deeply and smiled.  
“So… kiss me if I’m wrong, but I think you don’t really like me”

Adam’s breath hitched and he put his hands on Ronan’s shoulders, just to put his lips in Ronan’s lips so, so sweetly.  
Ronan’s hands found their place in Adam's waist and pulled him flush against his body, both of them trying to get as much out of the kiss as they could.

When they separated they both were panting and trying not to smile too hard.  
“I’ve liked you since Christmas two years ago” Adam says, breath caressing Ronan’s neck. “So much” he left a kiss there. “But I just didn’t think you would be interested in me.”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been trying to get enough courage to ask you out for the last two years” Ronan connects their lips again, not really believing his luck. “Come with me on a date? Hogsmeade next saturday?”

Adam nodded with a smile and took Ronan’s hand in his.  
“Be my boyfriend?” He asked shyly.

And Ronan felt fireworks go off in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
